This application requests funds to help defray the travel and lodging expenses of speakers and chairpersons who will participate in the 1ST Biennial Symposium on Minorities and Cancer. The goals of the symposium are a) to stimulate discussion of recent advances in the areas of basic and clinical research and their application in the prevention and treatment of cancer in minority groups; b) to provide a forum for scientific exchange among basic and clinical researchers, clinical practitioners, the minority communities, and other lay groups; c) to provide an overview of how to best convey information concerning cancer to the general minority population; and d) to provide to working document to form the basis for future meetings on this issue. This topic of the proposed 1987 symposium is "Cancer Research and Minorities: Past, Present and Future". The Symposium will attempt to address this issue using three broad components; 1) a review by scientists and physicians who are involved in cancer research of those cancers which affect minority communities, 2) a review of what has been done to convey this information to the general minority population, and 3) an open forum to stimulate recommendations about how scientific advances which might affect the minority community could be applied to cancer prevention, detection, and treatment.